Club Eclipse Part III: Our Crazy Lives
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Follow Edward and Bella as they begin their lives as a married couple and reflect on their relationship from the first day at Club Eclipse through the trials and tribulations that followed. Please read Club Eclipse Part I and II first so this will make sense to you. Rated M for Lemony goodness and language.


**CLUB ECLIPSE PART III: OUR CRAZY LIVES**

_***STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT***_

**A/N: I was blown away by all the love Club Eclipse Part I and II received and even though I hadn't intended on a Part III, I had so many requests I had to indulge them. I hope I don't disappoint **

EPOV

My life was about to change. In two short hours, I was going to be someone's husband. No, scratch that. I was going to be Sex Personified's husband. Yep. That's better.

It seemed like all my life did was change since the day I met Bella Swan. She was the whirlwind exotic dancer that blew me away and knocked me on my ass all in the span of one night. Club Eclipse. Who would have ever thought a Gentlemen's Club in Seattle would make such a difference in my life? Who would have ever guessed a simple invite from Emmett would have set in motion the chain of events that would lead me to my forever? Looking back now, it seems so long ago. But every moment since then has led to this day, this hour, this minute. Upstairs in my childhood bedroom, there was a beautiful, intelligent, amazing, sexy woman getting all dressed up in a white dress and veil, wearing my ring and carrying my child. Huh? Oh did I forget to mention that? Yeah, Bella and I are pregnant. Well, actually Bella is pregnant, I'm just the scoundrel that put her in that condition. I guess I should kind of explain myself huh? Truth is, Bella and I got careless. Red wine, Lasagna, French Silk Pie and more red wine combined with Bella missing her birth control shot because we were out of town when she scheduled it and didn't remember it until a month later led to one night of unbridled passion on the couch, kitchen table, hood of my Audi, hot tub and shower. Five weeks later there was a little "plus" sign on a stick that told us my little swimmers were champions that could rival Michael Phelps. We planned on getting married anyway so finding out we were going to be parents was good news. We simply moved the wedding up six months. I thought Alice was going to kill me. She was planning our wedding and had to basically start over. Yeah yeah, I know. Suck it up Pixie.

Looking back on my relationship with Bella, there have definitely been some really high ups and severely low downs. We had made it through Bella's fears of inadequacy, my job taking me overseas, some potentially career ending photos being published in the Seattle Times because some asshole was blackmailing me, an airport run-in with my ex fiancée, and Lord I hoped that was going to be it. All in all though, I wouldn't trade a second of my crazy life for anything in the world. That's just how much I love Isabella Marie Swan.

"Eddie boy, it's time. You are on like Donkey Kong!" Emmett came in with a booming voice effectively pulling me out of my walk down memory lane. Yep, now my fucking nerves were kicking in. I was about to walk out to my parents' backyard and become Bella's husband. I think I may throw up.

THE PREVOUS WEEKEND

"Bella, are you sure you're ok with this Bachelor party? I won't go if you have any issues with it." I had no clue what Jasper and Emmett had planned for my "last weekend of freedom", as they put it. I was afraid Bella would be upset if I went along with them.

"Edward, please, of course I want you to go. You can't miss your own Bachelor Party. I trust you sweetheart. Besides, Em and Jazz know that you should never mess with a hormonal, pregnant woman, so I'm sure they would never put you in harm's way." She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her close to me. She was glowing and absolutely stunning. If you didn't know it, you would never be able to tell she was pregnant. Her stomach was still as flat as ever with only a slight bump barely beginning to show. She was almost 10 weeks along and was beginning to get over the morning sickness and "icky feelings", her words, which accompanied it.

"Sweetheart, if you're absolutely sure I guess I'll go along with them. I don't want you to feel upset at all. Plus, it's not good for the baby." I kissed her gently at first then slowly deepened the kiss. Fuck she was sexy. My cock was already straining against my zipper.

"Mmm Edward, I feel that hard cock pressing against me. Does he want to come out and play before you go?" The little minx was taunting me. Ok Mrs. Soon-to-be-Cullen, I'll have you coming undone in two minutes flat. Game on.

"You know he always wants to come out and play when he gets to play with you. I have a deal for you Ms. Swan. If I can make you come in two minutes or less, you have to admit that I'm the best lover in the world. You have to say it, out loud, Edward Cullen fucking rocks. What do you say?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Damn Edward, it's going to take you THAT long? Are you losing your touch baby?" Oh no she didn't! I had to man up now and take this challenge. I knew I could do it, probably in under a minute too. I knew Bella's body better than anyone. Here we go.

"Oh Ms. Swan, you shouldn't have said that." I picked her up and pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I kissed her deeply. "Start the timer baby. Sixty seconds." I was already breathless as I pushed her panties to the side and slid two long fingers into her center. She was soaking wet already and I knew this wasn't going to take long. I needed to be able to use my mouth on her pussy, so I walked us over to the couch and gently laid her down. Quickly I dove into her wet heat, lapping through her folds and sucking her clit while my fingers curled inside her pussy directly into her G spot. I could find that sucker with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back. Bella was writhing against my face and moaning like her life depended on it. I worked my fingers in the same rhythm as my tongue on her clit and soon I felt her walls beginning to clench hard. I knew it was only a few more moments until she came. No sooner than the thought left my mind, her pussy clamped down on my fingers and she gushed into my mouth. I lapped that shit up like a man possessed and while I was still licking her as she came down, I grabbed her cell phone from the table by the couch and pushed stop. Yes!

"Hey sweetheart, not trying to brag or anything but um…47 seconds." I couldn't help the smug smirk I was wearing. I fucking loved how I could do that to her. I may have fist pumped a couple times and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Ugh….shit….you always get your way. Fine…here goes. Listen carefully. You are the greatest lover in the world. Edward Cullen fucking rocks!" She rolled her eyes at me. She was so adorable when she was pouting. My Bella hated to lose anything.

"Hey, you said it. I rock…and besides, you know you own my ass too…so don't even pout. Need I remind you about a night some time ago at a certain club when you almost had me coming in my pants? Or about the time in London when I actually DID come in my pants?" I cringed at that memory. I acted like a fucking virgin but hey, I got her didn't I?

"Yes I remember both those times rather fondly" She sat up and kissed me deeply. "Listen baby, you better get going if you're going to make it to your Bachelor party on time."

"Ok, if you're sure you're ok with it baby. I'm supposed to drive over to Jasper and Alice's house and we're going somewhere from there. They won't tell me where they are taking me. My emergency credit card is in our bedroom safe….in case you need bail money."

"Ha Ha…very funny. I wouldn't bail you out of jail Edward. I'd let you sit there a few days then I might come get you." She winked at me and I just shook my head.

I kissed Bella once more and made my way upstairs to brush my teeth and splash on some cologne. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to tame that beast but my efforts were fruitless. Fuck it. I grabbed my wallet and keys along with my cell phone and headed back downstairs.

"Ok baby I'm leaving. I love you Sweetheart. Call me if you need anything." I kissed her and turned to go out the door.

"Have fun Sex Hair, and don't worry about me. There is a bubble bath and a book with my name on them." She winked at me. Shit, did she have to put the image of her naked in a bubble bath in my fucking head? Now I was sporting a semi.

"Ugh thanks for the hard on baby." I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me, off to a night of debauchery with the fellas.

BPOV

Thank fucking God, I didn't think I'd ever get rid of Edward. I love that he worries so much about me, but tonight I have plans and he was ruining them. I went to my cell phone and quickly fired off a text.

_**Hey, he finally fucking left. I'll be ready in about thirty minutes and head that way. Make sure everything is ready ok? –B**_

Quickly I headed upstairs to take a shower and shave everything. I put baby oil all over my body and was whisper soft when I was done. I grabbed the garment bag out of the back of our closet that I had hidden from Edward and the bag I packed earlier when he was at work. Going back downstairs I checked my cell phone to see if Rosalie had replied.

_**No problem Bells, we are ready to rock. Cullen won't know what hit him! Super excited for you! –R**_

I collected my things and headed to my car. Pulling out of the driveway I felt a tinge of nervousness flow through me. It had been a long time since I had done this and making the drive was foreign but familiar. I couldn't wait to see the expression on Edward's face when he heard the song start. Oh wait a second, have I mentioned what was going to happen? No? Well let me enlighten you. Tonight, I was making my return to the stage at Club Eclipse. Only this time, it was a private show for Mr. Cullen's eyes only. I was going to turn my soon to be husband into a pile of goo in the chair and I wasn't stopping until he was coming like a mad man. We had planned it all out down to the tiniest detail. Rose and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper were all in on it. Right now, the boys were taking Edward to dinner and then they were on their way to Club Eclipse. Once they arrive, they are going to send Edward in and lock the doors behind him. Rosalie already had the music cued up and my dressing room "ready" for our after the performance activities.

I arrived at the club shortly and made my way in. Rose was opening three hours late so Edward and I would have the club to ourselves. I found her in my former dressing room.

"Hey Rose. Thanks again for doing this." I gave her a hug.

"Hey little Mama, not a problem. I have the food all set up over in the other room and the sparkling cider chilling since you can't have champagne. Have fun!" She gave me a wink and rubbed me on the shoulder as she left. I was alone now so I started to get ready. Emmett was going to text me when they were outside. We decided they would blindfold Edward and Em would lead him inside to his special seat at the front the stage. He would tell him to count to twenty and then he could remove the blindfold. I would be watching him from just behind the curtain and as soon as he took it off I would start the music and bring the lights down. I couldn't wait. This was going to be good!

I opened my bag and took out the G string, yes THAT one. I knew Edward loved it. Slipping it on I had flashbacks of the first night I met Edward. God he looked like sex on a stick and I wanted him so badly. Now I had him forever. I was about to marry him and I was having his baby. Life couldn't get any better. Sighing in contentment, I put on the rest of my outfit. I found a gorgeous barely there red silk dress that hugged my curves tightly. As I slipped it on I chuckled thinking that I wouldn't be able to wear it much longer. I had a little tiny bump just starting to show but no one could tell I was pregnant yet. I paired that with matching red fuck me heels, as Edward called those kind of shoes. I finished my hair and applied my makeup, complete with my new lipstick shade, Crimson Rose. Checking myself in the mirror I was thrilled. I looked fuck hot. That's exactly what I was going for. I wanted to make Edward drool and forget his own name. Just then, my phone dinged with a text message.

_**We're here Bells, Edward is just about to lose his shit with this blindfold! I love it! I told him he had to be quiet and trust me. That fucker cussed me out! LMAO!**_

Showtime! I could just imagine Edward, Mr. I Have to be in Control at all Times Cullen was about to go berserk. I moved to peek around the curtain just as the club door opened. Edward was cussing Emmett as they entered and Emmett was telling him to calm down and trust him. I stifled my giggles not wanting Edward to hear me. Emmett walked Edward down to his seat and sat him down. I heard him tell Edward to count to twenty and then remove the blindfold. Edward nodded and Emmett turned and ran out, locking the door behind him. Now it was just me and this gorgeous hunk of man candy in this club all alone. What ever will we do?

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, mother fucking twenty!" Edward counted out loud. He immediately removed the blindfold and my timing was perfect. As soon I saw him open his eyes, I turned all the lights out. I heard him gasp. Immediately I turned the showtime stage lights on and started the music. The next thing I heard made my stomach tingle.

"Well Fuck Me."

EPOV

As soon as I arrived at Jasper's house he and Emmett herded me back outside to Emmett's jeep. I tried to ask where we were going and naturally neither of those bastards was going to tell me.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I tried again. Jasper took pity on me at last.

"Relax Edward, we're going to have a nice dinner….first." I noticed the smug mother fucker look over at Emmett and smirk. This couldn't be good. I had a feeling they were going to fuck me over some kind of way.

We arrived at the restaurant, which was new in Seattle. I had wanted to bring Bella here several times but each time we made plans to come she wasn't feeling well. I was kind of glad the boys brought me here tonight. It was called Serenity and was supposed to have a chef from France that had won several awards during his illustrious career. This should be really good.

Emmett walked up to the hostess and told her he had reservations for three under the name Cullen. She found it and escorted us to our table. Once we sat down, Emmett told the waiter that we were celebrating my impending nuptials and ordered us a bottle of champagne. I smiled to myself at his words. Never had I imagined that I would find the love of my life and be getting married in a week. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett and Jasper talking about Emmett's honeymoon.

"Hey Eddie boy, where are you taking Bells for your honeymoon?"

"Ah Em, I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you." There was no way I was telling Emmett. He couldn't keep a secret if he had to. He frowned and emptied his glass of champagne.

"Hurtful Assward. Very hurtful." He feigned heartbreak and stuck out his lip. Jasper and I just laughed until our sides hurt.

Soon, Jasper paid the check and we were headed back out to Emmett's jeep. Once we were in, he looked at Jasper and said, "It's time". Jasper nodded and they both looked at me with smiles on their faces.

"What the fuck do you mean it's time? You fuckers better tell me what is going on." I was more than nervous and I didn't like not being in control. Yeah, so I might have had some control issues, but whatever. Finally Emmett explained things to me.

"Listen up Assward. The next part of your Bachelor party will commence as soon as we get to our next destination. However, in order to get you there and it be a surprise, you are going to wear this." He pulled a black blindfold out of his pocket.

"Oh fuck you Em, I'm not wearing a motherfucking blindfold. Forget it." This was not going to happen.

So, there I was with a blindfold on and I could tell the Jeep had started moving. Jasper and Emmett were laughing their asses off because I was wringing my hands and flipping out. I told you I have control issues.

"Edward, calm down man. Do you really think we would hurt you? Come on now." Jasper couldn't even finish his sentence without laughing. Yeah, fuck you Jasper.

"It's not a matter of whether you two idiots will hurt me, it's more like how much trouble are you both going to get me into."

"Assward, really. You need to chill. We got you man…never fear." Emmett was smirking. I could hear it in his voice.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the Jeep stopped and I had no fucking clue where we were. Before I knew what was happening, I felt Emmett's large paw grab me by the forearm and pull me out of the Jeep. He was on one side while Jasper was holding my other forearm and they told me to walk. Have you ever tried to walk by just letting someone lead you? Your brain starts playing tricks on you and you think that you are going to trip on something and bust your ass. I figured these boneheads would throw me down on purpose.

"Ok man, stop right here. Jazz, get the door please." I assume Jasper did what Emmett asked because I heard the door close behind us and Jasper was no longer beside me. Apparently it was just me and Em now. There was no noise anywhere and it smelled like alcohol in here. "Come on Edward, keep walking." He had moved behind me and had his hands on my shoulders guiding me forward. Suddenly he stopped me and told me to sit down.

"Ok man, listen up. You have to do exactly what I say, ok?"

"Fine Emmett. Can I take this fucking thing off?" I reached up for the blindfold but he hit may hand away from it."

"No Asshole…not yet. Just relax. Listen, I want you to count to twenty ok? Once you get to twenty, then slowly remove the blindfold. Do it just like I say Edward. I mean it."

"Ok Ok I got it man…ONE…..TWO…." I began to count out loud and heard footsteps walking briskly away from me. I got to twelve and I heard the distinct sound of the door closing and locking. What the fuck is going on?

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, mother fucking twenty!" I removed the blindfold and as soon as I opened my eyes the lights went off. I didn't even get to see where I was. Almost immediately other lights went on and a song started booming out of the sound system. It was Nine Inch Nails, _**Closer**_ and I was sitting in the same chair I had sat in oh so long ago right in front of the stage at Club Eclipse.

"Well fuck me." I couldn't help the words that escaped my mouth. All at once, she appeared. Sex Personified was in the house and my dick was at attention. Holy shit. My sweet fiancée, the mother of my unborn child, was wearing the tightest fucking red dress and suck my cock, she had on fuck me heels. I think I whimpered. No, I know I whimpered. This was my fantasy, happening all over again. I couldn't even speak. Bella was moving around on the stage and looking at me like she was going to eat me alive. There were no coherent thoughts in my brain and all I wanted was to fuck her hard.

She began to unzip her dress and let it fall to the floor. Oh my God this woman was amazing, and son of a bitch if she wasn't wearing the same fucking red thong with the heart over her pussy. My jeans were extremely uncomfortable and I didn't give a fuck that I adjusted myself with her watching. I kept my hand over my straining cock and suggestively rubbed it with my palm. I saw Bella lick her lips as she jumped down off the stage and stood in front of me.

"Well hello there Sex Hair. You see something you like?" She was standing between my legs and grabbed the back of my head and pulled my face in between her scrumptious tits. I had to resist the urge to motorboat those babies with my mouth and instead, I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her onto my lap.

"My God Bella, you look hot." I rubbed her ass while she grinded on my erection. I couldn't believe what a lucky son of a bitch I was to have her and to know she was mine.

"Well, I thought it would be nice for us to come full circle. I mean, this is where we fell in love." She stood up off my lap and turned her ass to me and bent over and grabbed her ankles. I nearly came in my damn jeans.

"Fuck sweetheart. You are driving me insane." I couldn't help it when I reached up and moved her thong over, gently pushing two fingers into her very aroused pussy. Naturally she moaned and rocked back into me. That's it, I had to have her right here, right now. Things were different now. It was just the two of us and there were no rules to follow.

"Oh God Edward that feels amazing. I love your fingers." She was rolling her hips to get more friction.

"Well, if you love my fingers just wait until my cock is in you. Turn around baby."

As she turned I undid my jeans and removed my straining, hard as steel member. I pulled her by the hips toward my lap and she straddled me again. As soon as she did, I slid into her warm wetness. We both moaned at the connection.

"Mmm Edward, your cock is so good." She began to move and I helped her by keeping my hands on her hips while I found purchase on her neck with my lips. We moved faster and faster until I could feel myself about to come.

"Come for me Sweetheart. I can't last much longer. I need you to come first." I reached between us and rolled circles around her swollen clit. In mere seconds she threw her head back in pleasure and moaned my name. I followed immediately with my own climax and filled her full, her name flying out of my mouth along with a couple of 'fucks' and one 'holy shit'.

We sat there in that chair, wrapped around each other for a long while, neither of us wanting to move. Finally SP spoke.

"Come on baby, let's go have a shower. I have another surprise for you in my dressing room." She kissed me on the nose.

"Oh Sweetness, you know I love it when you say 'let's go to my dressing room', it usually means I'm getting laid." I winked at her, admitting once again that she owned every part of my ass.

WEDDING DAY

BPOV

Alice has been playing "Bella Barbie" with me for two hours. But really, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else with me. She made me beautiful for my wedding day and she had moved heaven and earth to make this day perfect for both Edward and I.

"Alice, thank you so much for all of this. You are such a sweetheart and I am so glad you are my sister forever." I wrapped her in a big hug.

"Oh Bella, you make Edward so happy and I am so glad. He deserves it so much. After his breakup with Tanya, he told me he would never again trust his heart to a woman. I watched my brother shut himself off from everyone and throw himself into his work. The one thing I noticed more than anything was that Edward changed. He wasn't the loving man he was before Tanya. He became cold and almost heartless. Bella, when he met you, he was himself again, and when you guys parted, I saw him slipping back into that darkness. When Dad asked him to go to London, Edward jumped at the chance. He told me he thought it was the fresh start he needed. And Bella, when you came back into his life, I can't even explain it. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you. Thank you for saving my brother from himself. I'm so glad you are part of our family now." She hugged me tightly and damned if that little pixie wasn't strong for her size!

My dad came in a moment later and told me it was time. I took one more look in the mirror at the woman standing before me. I looked beautiful. There had once been a time in my life where I was ashamed of who I was and who I had become. When I met Edward Cullen, I learned that it's not about being what others want you to be, it's about being who you want to be and loving yourself for it.

EPOV

I was nervous as hell as I stood at that altar waiting for the love of my life. The music started and down the stairs of the backyard deck came a vision in white. I literally had to lift my jaw off the ground at this point. My Bella looked like an angel gliding down the aisle toward me. Our eyes met and never left each other. Finally, she reached me and Charlie Swan handed his babygirl over to me. It was the most precious gift I had ever received and I was going to make Bella very happy for the rest of her life.

We said our vows, exchanged the rings, and finally, yes FINALLY we were pronounced husband and wife. Both of us smiled broadly as the preacher told me I could kiss my bride. Yes sir, with pleasure. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet while crashing my lips into hers. We both dove right into a deep, passionate kiss, tongues included. I didn't give a damn that there were loads of people watching us get lewd at the altar. Bella was finally mine and I was claiming her right here and now. The thought crossed my mind to lift up her wedding dress and get my fingers wet but I thought again and decided not to defile my wife in front of the preacher. Geez Cullen, pervert much?

SIX MONTHS LATER

BPOV

"Cullen! Get in here now!" I was panicking. Where the fuck was Edward? "Edward Anthony Cullen!" He was in the living room a second ago. Ok, I needed to calm myself down. I was 35 weeks pregnant and I think my water just broke. And naturally my husband was nowhere to be found. Finally I heard him running up the stairs.

"Baby? Are you ok? Why are you yelling?" His eyes were wide as he burst through the bathroom door.

"Edward, I'm in labor." I tried to be as calm as I could, knowing Edward would more than likely freak out on me.

"Bella, that's not funny. You still have a month to go. It's not time yet." Was he serious? He really didn't believe me?

"Um, Edward, sweetheart, I'm not joking. This baby is coming today. My water broke and I'm having contractions about eight minutes apart." As if on cue, a contraction took over my body at that moment and I winced out loud. I think Edward believed me now.

"Holy fucking hell. Um, I'm not ready, we aren't ready Bella. Why now? What the fuck am I supposed to do? You can't be having the baby now. Make it stop. Cross your legs or something." Was he really serious? Freaked out Edward was quickly becoming my least favorite person. It was obvious that I needed to be the voice of reason and calm him down. Never mind that I was the one that was going to have to push a human out of my vagina today.

"Edward, listen to me ok? You need to get my bag that's in the foyer closet. Grab it, and the diaper bag there beside it. Put them in the Audi. We have already installed the car seat in it, so we have to take that car. I'm going to clean myself up and I'll meet you downstairs. We need to call Dr. Weber and let her know I am in labor. Can you do that?" I was talking to him like he was a child but it seemed to be working, as his expression was extreme concentration. He was listening intently to every word I said. Finally.

"Ok baby. I can do that. I love you sweetheart." He kissed me on the forehead and flew out of the bathroom.

An hour later I was in my hospital bed while the nurses were getting me hooked up to all the machines and IV's. My contractions were coming about four minutes apart and were pretty painful by this point. I was determined to have the baby without any pain medicine but was quickly changing my mind. Edward had called our parents and his siblings and everyone was congregated in the family waiting room eagerly looking forward to meeting the newest Cullen. He was by my side now and gently rubbing my back through each contraction.

"Edward, this hurts like hell. I think I want an epidural. I'm not doing this without help." I felt like a failure but at this point, I just knew my cooch was going to rip in half at any moment and I kind of liked it the way it was. Edward did too, which is why we are here now. Hmmm, on second thought….

EPOV

I was in no way prepared for Bella to tell me she was in labor. We had a month left. Apparently my kid was impatient, so here we were, in labor and delivery room 490 awaiting the arrival of our little one. We decided to be surprised when the baby was born and hadn't found out the sex beforehand. I had to admit when Bella told me she wanted to deliver our baby without pain medication I was totally against it. I didn't want to see her in so much pain. I mentally fist pumped when she opted for the epidural.

Dr. Weber came in and checked Bella after we had been there five hours. To our surprise, she was 100% effaced and dilated to an 8. It wasn't going to be long. Oh God, this was really going to happen huh?

BPOV

"Edward, if you ever fucking touch me again, I will rip your dick off and feed that mother fucker to you." I was in no mood for Edward whispering sweet nothings in my ear at this point. I wanted this child out of me now.

"Sweetheart, calm down. You are doing fantastic. I love you so much Bella." He gave me a weak smile and I felt bad for the way I had been treating him. This childbirth shit was for the birds. I wondered how these women that had so many kids managed to get through it. I wasn't sure I would make it through this one.

"I'm sorry Edward, I don't mean to be so ugly. This just hurts like hell."

"I know baby, I know. But you are almost there sweetheart. Hang in there for me." He kissed my cheek and fed me some more ice chips. Damn, what's a bitch got to do to get some fucking water around here? These damn ice chips did nothing for my thirst. I was just about to tell somebody about it when Dr. Weber came in to "check" me again. I had been "checked" so much that every time someone walked through my door I tried to open my legs. You can imagine the janitor's surprise when she came in for the trash and to provide fresh towels. Yeah, sorry lady.

"Ok Bella, it's time to push. You are fully dilated. Let's get this baby out into the world." Dr. Weber walked over to get her gown and gloves on as the room came to life. Nurses were moving around and getting things ready, they were putting my legs in the stirrups and getting Edward suited up in his scrubs. I looked over at him and he winked at me and gave me that crooked smile that got me knocked up in the first place. Normally that would have made me tingle with delight, but right now it made me want to flip him the bird. Smirking, beautiful asshole that he was, I loved him with all my heart.

Before I knew it, Edward was sitting on the bed behind me, with me laying back against his chest. There were nurses on either side of me holding my legs up to my chest each time I pushed. Edward would count to ten and then breathe with me. God I was so glad he was here. Three big pushes later, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. A loud, raucous cry broke through the room, effectively giving me goose bumps and making the tears fall from my eyes. Edward was wrapped around me, his tears falling on my neck and shoulders.

Dr. Weber held up a screaming, pink, wrinkled little baby boy. "Congratulations Edward and Bella, it's a boy!" She then laid our son on my stomach as Edward wiped his face with the blanket. He was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"Oh my God baby, you did it. You gave birth to our baby. God, Bella, I love you so much. Thank you for my beautiful son." Edward leaned down and planted a searing kiss on my lips. This kiss was different than any other he had ever given me. It was pure adoration and thanks.

"I love you Edward, so much. Thank you for our son." I kissed him back as hard as I could. Dr. Weber handed Edward the scissors so he could cut our son's chord. We got to spend a few more minutes with him and then the nurses took him to check him out and make sure he was ok. They said he would have to spend four hours in the nursery to make sure he adjusted to life outside of my body. We could have him back after that time was up. I didn't want to be apart from him, but knew I needed to rest. They finished stitching me up since I had to be cut so that the baby's head could come out easier and then changed the sheets and my gown. While they did all that, Edward went out to let our family know that it was a boy and he was perfect. We didn't tell anyone the names we had picked out and decided to announce it with everyone in the room when they brought the baby back to us later on. Edward told everyone to go grab something to eat and when the baby got out of the transition nursery they could come and see him. They all reluctantly agreed.

Four hours later, our little man was given back to us and deemed perfectly healthy. Both Edward and I thanked God for that. I nursed our son for the first time and was surprised that he latched right on like a pro. I giggled thinking he was a true Cullen man. Everyone came in once I had finished feeding and the oohs and aahs and awwws when they entered the room were almost comical. Edward was beaming from ear to ear as I handed him his son.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives Bella and I great pleasure to introduce you to Masen Anthony Cullen. Masen weighs in at seven pounds two ounces and is twenty inches long." Everyone clapped and rushed over to see our baby boy. To say he looked like Edward was the understatement of the year. He was the spitting image of his father in every way. His head was topped with wavy bronze hair, a head full of it, and naturally it stuck up every which way. Poor kid, he was going to have little girls panting for him in nursery school. Though his eyes looked like there were green like Edward's there was no way to be sure, as they would most likely change as he aged.

I took in the sight before me. The man of my dreams stood at my side, holding our child so lovingly in his arms. I could hear Edward gently humming a lullaby to him and Masen seemed to settle down and listen to his father intently. All the people I loved were in this room. I thought back to that first night at Club Eclipse. Seeing the bronze haired hottie in the front row, knowing I wanted him and would do anything to get him was not something I had ever felt before. I didn't know it at the time but I was looking at my future. Sure, we may have jumped into it quickly and our relationship certainly had its challenges, but we were destined to be together forever. Life for Bella Cullen was perfect in every way.

EPOV

Bella was feeding Masen in his nursery when I came home from work. I quietly tiptoed to the door and peered in at my entire world. She was talking to him softly as he nursed and I felt my heart soar. This woman had whirled into my life like a Texas Tornado and turned it inside out. She had grabbed a hold of my heart and never let go. I stood in awe of my wife most of the time. From the moment she stepped on that stage at Club Eclipse, to when she sent me off to London with tears in her eyes, to when she took time to listen to my ex tell her nothing was happening between us in the middle of a scandal, I was hers. I have been hers every minute of every hour, body, mind, and soul. She had given me a son, an heir to carry on the Cullen name, but more than anything she had given me my life back. Life for Edward Cullen was perfect in every way.

**A/N: So there it is, the final installment of the adventures of Edward and Bella and Club Eclipse. I hope you all enjoyed this part as much as the first two. I have loved bringing this story to you and look forward to your thoughts and reviews. Happy thoughts and best wishes to you all!**


End file.
